Rock the House (Alternate Ending)
by laney9830
Summary: What if Laney didn't compete in the curling game and became a cheerleader like Mina and Trina? (Core X Lanes)


It was just another day in Peaceville and Corey had entered Grojband in the curling competition at Elementary high. Trina and Mina went as well because they heard Nick was gonna be there, he thought curling was cool. Trina, obviously not knowing curling was also a game, tried curling her hair in front of him. Mina explained to her that Nick came for the game, Trina obviously wasnt happy. She noticed and saw the cheerleaders cheering for Grojband (she didn't know that) so she and Mina signed up to be cheerleaders to impress Nick. "Ok everyone welcome to the Elementary High curling competition," the mayor said. Everyone cheered, "Now the rules are simple each member will slide down this ramp while playing their musical instruments that are connected to their toboggans.

Oh and they're only three allowed on each team." "Oh no!" Kin said. "That means one of us has to sit out." "It ain't gonna be me!" Kon said. "I'm ready to destroy Konnie, hey Laney why don't you sit out cause you sounded like you didn't want to do this anyway." All three guys looked at Laney who rolled her eyes. "Fine," she says. "I guess your right Kon, well I'll sit on the bench with Larry until your done." She climbs down from the ramp and goes to sit on the bench. Kin looked over and noticed that Nick was looking at Trina, Mina and the other cheerleaders. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Guys I know how we can get lyrics fast," Kin said. Corey and Kon turned to him in surprise. "Really how?!" Kon asked excitingly while bouncing up and down. "You see Trina and Mina cheering down there?" Kin asked pointing down by the bleachers. "Yeah?" Corey and Kon said in sync.  
Kin pulls down a chalkboard and starts drawing Trina, Mina, Nick and Laney.

"What if we were to get Laney to be a cheerleader." He draws a skirt and pom poms on Laney's hands. "And maybe, just maybe, Nick might take notice of her." He drew Nick looking at Laney whos in a cheering position. "Trina will lose it and boom! She'll go completely diary." Kin drew Trina all angry with fire around her with the diary in her hand. He pushes the chalkboard back up to reveal Corey and Kon staring at him in surprise. "That sounds awesome!" Kon says. "But just one problem… how are we gonna get Laney to wear a cheerleader outfit?" "Easy," Corey says. "We just give her the stare." "The stare?" The twins said in sync. "You know, the stare that we give to Laney when we want her to do something." "Oh!" Kin and Kon both said. "I'll go tell Laney," Kin says and climbs down the ramp. "Laney!" He calls out running towards the red haired bassist. Both she and Larry were talking about random stuff. "What's up Kin?" Laney asks. "Why aren't you back up with Corey and Kon?" "That's not important right now," Kin says. "We have a plan on how to get lyrics from Trina's diary. We want you to dress like a cheerleader and cheer for our team. Nick will take interest in you and Trina will get mad and then go diary." Laney just stares at Kin, "No… way." Kin gives her the begging stare, Laney finally sighs, "Ok I'll do it, where's the changing rooms?" Kin smiles and hugs her, "Over there."

He then climbs back up to the ramp, "Hey it worked!" Corey says. First up were Kin and Kim, he managed to beat her off her toboggan and won the first round. Laney came out of the changing rooms in her cheerleader outfit, she had navy blue and orange pom poms in her hands. Some of her skin was showing in the middle, she sighed. "Kin you're going to pay for this," she muttered. "Laney what are you doing here?" Mina asked. "I came here to cheer with you guys," Laney answered putting on a fake smile. "That sounds great and all but I don't think that Trina will like that," Mina said as she and Laney walked towards the other cheerleaders. "Mina what is SHE doing here?!" Trina asked angrily when she saw her so called BFF and the red haired bassist from her brother's band. "Um," Mina said nervously. "She's here to cheer with us Trina." The pink haired girl glared at Laney and pointed a finger at her. "Fine just don't get in my way! I'm only here to impress Nick Mallory. Come on time to do our cheer routine." "Sorry that you're stuck with Trina," Mina said. "I'm surprised that you decided to become a cheerleader." "Well I didn't want to," Laney said. "But I'll always be loyal to my band." "And I'll always be kind to your band." Both she and Mina giggled. "YOU TWO GET IN POSITIONS NOW!" Trina barked. Laney held back an insult as she stood next to Mina. All girls started waving their pom poms in the air. "2, 4, 6,8 our team we appreciate. Come on team show your stuff! Our school spirits not high enough! YAY!" The crowd cheered. Laney smiled as she waved her pom poms in the air. Meanwhile up at the ramps, Kon lost to Konnie and it was a battle between Corey and Carrie. "Where is she?" Kon asked. "There she is," Kin pointed and all three boys saw their bassist cheering with the others. A deep red blush appeared on Corey's face. "Woah," he said.

Corey's POV:  
When I saw Lanes cheering for our team I felt this strange feeling inside my stomach. I was taken back when I saw her in that cheerleader outfit. She looked… cute. Kin shakes my shoulders and I snap back into reality. "Corey how are you gonna beat Carrie?" Kon asked. "If you don't win we'll lose and we can't play our gig!" "Not necessarily," I say. "Kin?" "Yes sir?!" Kin says saluting. "One man band me!" He straps the backpack onto my back, "Lets rock." "I can't believe your mothers let you do this," the mayor said and blew the horn. As I head down the ramp I take a glance over at Lanes who's smiling and cheering for me. I smile and pull the string and strike a chord on my guitar. It blows Carrie away, literally. We won!" "Like yay and stuff!" Trina says happily. Kin and Kon high five each other as they jumped off the ramp.

Nobody's POV:  
"So Nick did you like my cheering? Adorbs right?" Trina asked. "Actually Nick thought that new cheerleader Laney Penn did some pretty cute cheering," Nick says winking at Laney. She just gave Nick a friendly wave. "WHAT?!" Trina yelled. "Since when does Nick love my brother's… BASSIST?!" She then launched into angry diary mode. Laney caught it and smiled. "Hello sweet lyrics," she said and grabbed her bass. "Laney you did it!" Kon says hugging her. "Those were some awesome cheers you did back there," Kin said. "Y-Yeah L-Lanes you were awesome," Corey says still blushing. Laney blushed back, "Thanks guys. NOW LET'S ROCK THIS GIG!"

(After the gig transition)  
The members of Grojband were heading back to their homes. When they stopped at Laney's street, she smiled and turned to her friends. "Well guys," she said while holding her regular clothes. "I better head home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She headed home and the twins waved goodbye while Corey just stared at her swaying her hips back and forth. "Corey are you ok?" Kin asked. He then smirked when he saw him staring at Laney. "Oh you love her!" "I-I do not!" Corey stuttered. "Whatever you say bro," Kin said as he chuckled and he and Kon walked home. Corey got home and laid on his bed, "I don't like Laney that way," he said. "Do I?" He shook the thought out of his head and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
